


关于生气【4.14香港见面会】

by zwkp



Category: Singtokrist - Fandom
Genre: M/M, SK, 车
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zwkp/pseuds/zwkp
Summary: 关于弟弟想睡觉时哥哥是怎么去干扰的[doge][doge][doge]





	关于生气【4.14香港见面会】

Krist洗澡后扑上床趴在蓬松柔软的枕头蹭了几下，双人加大的床铺很大，足够他随意翻滚。krist今天忙活了一天，所以几乎是沾床就睡。但是睡梦中的krist总感到有什么弄得他脖子湿湿的,更是感觉到一只大手在他身上来回抚摸。总觉得有什麽骚扰著他，他感觉耳朵被咬，脖子背後都被咬了，狠狠地咬著，把他痛醒。 krist嘤咛一声迷迷糊糊半睁开眼就看到singto正趴在他身上又亲又舔。他向来都是睡不够就容易生气，krist挣扎着把埋在自己胸口的脑袋上推了一下。

“P'sing，你在干什么。”

被吵醒的krist十指插进singto的头发,将singto的脸抬上来，有些恼怒的看着对方。

意识到人醒了,singto配合着对方的动作放开被自己吮吸着的乳尖，半抬眼看着对方，而后在对方敏感的乳尖上吹口气,而后恶劣地发出一道笑声,手上则是将对方被他褪到了臀部下方的内裤给扯得更低。

“很明显啊，在干你啊，宝贝。”

“哦咦，P，不要闹，我很困，想睡觉。”

“昨天说今天见面会所以拒绝我，今天我是不会再让你跑掉了。我要让你把昨晚欠我的加-倍-讨-回-来。”

Singto也知道他弟弟被自己吵醒有些不开心，会闹小情绪。但是他真的忍不住了，他们已经很久没有独处过了。更别说和对方做这些事。

“P，我想休息！”

“真的不想要吗？嗯？”

话语刚落便再次埋头于krist胸前，嘴里含着的肉粒，舌头不停地搅动,手掌心擦过另一边胸前柔软的凸起,指头轻轻拨弄艳丽的乳头,时不时绕着淡色的乳晕打转,手底的躯体地不自觉挺起胸膛,随即更是蹭上来主动追逐他的唇手。

“P，嗯～”

Krist本想把人推开，但是酥麻的感觉从乳尖流窜至全身,身体做出了诚实的反应,他不自觉地挺起胸,主动将自己送进了对方的嘴里。

singto放开被自己吮吸到肿胀起来的乳头，顺着腰身一路向下吻去，最后亲了亲粉色的头部，略过囊袋，转而  
用舌舔舐着半挺柱身后再含住头部的阳筋，舌头在他精眼处逗弄，舔著龟伞，单手握着柱身根部把玩。

krist此刻爽的腰肢酸麻，感觉下身都快化了。双腿难耐地在Singto脑后交叉，夹住了人家的头下意识挺腰，把分身往他嘴里送，想要换取更多的快感。

Singto得到krist的反应后从喉咙笑了一声，稍稍调整了姿势，放松喉部肌肉，给对方做起了深喉。

到这会，Krist才真的要疯了。

“啊～啊～P”

Krist眸光涣散，嘴巴自然大张，咽不下的涎液自他嘴角滑落，沾湿了下巴，锁骨。双腿无力地垂在床沿，大腿随着对方每一次的吮吸无意识地痉挛。对方的口腔很热，黏膜紧密地包覆住自己，茎头处每一下都抵在对方喉头。随着对方咽喉吞咽的动作一阵阵收缩，爽到他不行，脑子更一片发麻。

就在krist快要到达高潮时，singto把对方湿漉漉的性器吐出来，手指按住了柱身上的铃口，捏住柱身慢慢的上下滑动。看着躺在床上的人哑声故意问道。

“kit，还是不要吗？”

Krist知道他哥的恶趣味，想要听什么。他有点说不出口，满脸通红的抬起腿来轻轻磨蹭着对方。湿漉漉的眼晴望着对方的双眼，眼神欲言又止，好像有些委屈又有些害羞。

“宝贝，想不想要？嗯？”

Singto轻轻拍打着krist光滑的臀部。慢慢的滑动着握住柱身的手。

“我…P，kit想要……”

Singto当时心都要化了。一下跪坐起来，将人翻过身去，掰着他的臀瓣露出在那幽深紧闭的穴口，紧接着吻上那处他最爱的地方。

“别、别舔，P，嗯～”

singto没有因krist的拒绝就停下来。反而还开始舔第二  
次。krist感到对方的舌尖在自己隐秘的入口处湿滑地打转，把他那里弄得又痒又湿，后穴也不自觉地开收缩。没一会，对方的舌头钻了进去，在小穴里抽刺，把他那里弄得越来越湿，越来越痒，手掌紧抓着被子，情不自禁地在床上摩擦着自己的肿胀的柱身，伴随着后边传来的舒爽，却也更加空虚和不满，想那根对方的粗大的穿透自己的身体，想要被填满，想要被深深地嵌入体内。

“嗯～哈，P，要你，啊～进…进来”

singto闻言在他那里坏心眼地吸了一口之后就离开了他蠕动不歇的小穴。改用手指缓捅进里边，一边插进去一边故意笑道：“刚刚不是不要吗？怎么现在就等不了了？”

Kris闻言不说话，将红的通透的脸埋在床单里小声呻吟着，双腿却配合着打开，方便对方手指的进入。

手指进入的更深，带来的的感觉也比舌头强烈，Singto抽插了几下后，krist就感到有一股冷冰冰的东西随着对方的手指帯进了自己体内，还有一些顺着后穴滑了下去。抽插变得更加容易，很快Singto的手指就从一根变成了两根，又从两根变成了三根

Kristー直低声吟叫着，有点控制自己。他从来都不是一个重欲的人，偏偏在他哥这便是永远也不够，轻易被勾起情欲。

singto的手指从湿淋淋的肠穴里抽出，他托起krist的腰让他跪趴在床，之后，扶着自己硬挺的柱身对着湿润的穴口重重地地冲刺进去。

“啊～呜啊～”

穴内瞬间被填满，Krist不自觉地抬起腰，任对方粗大的东西一次次贯穿了自己。他情难自禁地抓住对方结实的手臂，

“嗯…啊…快…啊…快一点…嗯，好深…好大…”

Singto对于krist体内的敏感点太了解了，微微调整下位置，掐着krist细腰朝着那敏感点不停地狠狠冲撞着。

Singto的每个顶入，都顶到krist最舒服的地方。抽插的频率又快又狠，每次一抽出来，那媚穴便紧紧的含住  
他的粗大，穴ロー开一合，恋恋不舍一般，缠着他不让他离开。

“啊～慢点…太…嗯哈…P，太快了”

快感如潮水krik汹涌袭来，过于密集的快感让他感觉自己下一秒就要窒息，当下不顾羞耻的求饶起来。

“慢一点？你刚才不是叫我快一点吗？到底是要我快一点还是慢一点啊？”

Singto故意停下来玩养着对方早已被自己弄得发胀的乳头，柱身缓缓的有节奏地在krist穴内的敏感点处画着圈摇动。

“P，kit还要！动一下。”

krist扭动着腰身，泪眼朦胧回头看了singto一眼，那  
眼迷离而可怜，也不知道是否有把猛烈地撞击他的人看清。Singto的心一动，将跪趴着的人拉起让对方坐在自己腿上，侧头在krist唇上吮了一下，krist便乖乖地张开嘴，在对方唇瓣间低声喘息。

“kit想我怎么动？嗯？”

krist反手抱住singto的脖子，饥渴地吮着男人嘴里的津液，后边也一个劲地收缩，咬着对方的柱身。Krist不停的和对方交换嘴里的津液，直到吻得透不过气来才离开对方的唇。

Singto虚着眼睛，在交缠的舌间诱导着对方问道。

“要什么？嗯？宝贝”

“要你，P，kit要你”

Singto奖励地动了一下腰身又停了下来。

“要我的什么？”

“要你的东西，啊、这根、啊啊”

singto一边缓慢的动着腰身一边问。

“这根是什么？告诉我，宝贝。”

Krist睁开迷蒙水润的双眼，singto正看着他，他沉溺在对方那深不见底的眸光和情深里。

“你的肉棒，好大、我好喜欢、嗯～呜．我要，P，我要你～啊…快操我！”

 

“好舒服、好棒，啊～啊～我要死了啊．P，好爽～啊操死我吧～”

他的kit真的太淫荡了。这是只属于他一个人kit，这么诱人的krist让singto的喉头一紧，眸光一沉，哑声低问道：“宝贝，你还想要几次？”

“啊～－直，嗯哈～不要停、我要一直要你，啊～这辈子只要～哈～只要你，啊啊～”

眼前的景致陡然翻转，Krist再次被扑倒在床，singto握  
着Krist的腰，发起了比之前更快更猛的沖刺。

“啪啪啪”的肉体撞击声在宽敞的房间里尤其响亮，夹杂着柱身在浪穴里飞速抽动的水渍声。

Krist尖叫着射出来，一边射还一边被人猛烈地捅着，他死死地咬着singto的东西，绞得对方的撞击越来越快越来越狠，泪水喷涌出眼眶，至上的快感灭顶，让krist眼前阵阵发黑，只乱下淫叫声。

数十下之后，Singto终于在濒死的快感中爆发在Krist的体内。射了好一会儿才一滴不剩地灌进krist的肠道，他粗喘着倒下去，重重的压在krist的背上。

krist的后边还在收缩，含着singto射过后半软的柱身。  
半响，Singto的一个落在了krist的后颈，怀里的人从那里泛起一阵酥麻，很快延绵至全身。

“嗯”

Krist软软地呻吟一声，情不自禁地弓起身子，夹着Singto柱身往里吸。Singto又亲了他一下，逮着他的手，插进他的五指中，呢喃道：“宝贝，舒服吗？”

Krist的高潮感还没全然过去，身材还敏感得不行，人也还沉浸在刚刚那上天的性爱中，听到singto的问话就老实地红着脸回答。“舒服。”

krist感觉到在自己体内的性器又渐渐复苏，硬邦邦地插在他里边，他头皮发麻地想着今天是要没完了吗？

“舒服的话，我们继续好不好？”

Krist舔了舔嘴唇，想到刚刚那要命的刺激，后穴瞬收得更紧。

“可是……”

“嗯？”

singto的腰往下压了压，他的柱身也随之进得更深，很快就插进了krist至深的密道里。

Krist被这突如其来的一下惊着了，咬着唇低喘了声，说道：“ P，我不行了。”

singto拉起krist让他再次坐在自己腿间，摆过krist的脸，盯着他的唇亲下去。

“Kit，乖，听话，刚刚不是还哭着求我一直操你，还让我操死你的。”

话语刚落便不等krist反应，直接动了起来。

“啊～P。”

krist不自觉地抬起腰，任粗大的东西再一次贯穿了自  
己。嘴里受不住地发出低吟，像只被蹂躏的小猫，可怜又浑身弥漫着情色的气息。

“啊～”

淫液顺着两人结合处流得singto满腿都是，Krist随着singto抽动的频率晃动腰身，后穴熟练地吮吸着男人的巨物，诱他插得更深，干得更狠。singto故意往后倒了下去，拉着Krist的两条腿，从下至上操弄着krist的后穴。

对方粗长的柱身一次次地擦过穴内的敏感处，Krist坐在singto的身上，被大力的颠动，颠得浑身酥软，只有腰臀凭着追求欢愉的本能而下沉、抬起、下沉、抬起。他们连接的地方尽是黏腻羞耻的拍打声，没一会，krist就被干得再也坐不稳，腰肢一软，彻底的趴着singto身上。

“嗯啊～好爽～啊！操～操死我了”

如此的热，烫，烫得他的身子，还有心脏渐渐融化了一般。他吞吐着对方的性器，感受着那东西不断进出于自己的身体。

他们换着姿势缠绵，不知过了多久，Krist又被一个狠插推向了高潮。

“啊啊～”

Krist紧紧夹着singto还在抽动的柱身，尖叫着射在singto的胸膛上，更有零星几滴溅到脸上。

Singto按着还在高潮的krist继续动做着。这时一道闪电划过夜空，将幽暗的室内照亮恍如白昼，紧接着惊雷滚滚暴兩骤然增大。

他忽然就觉得不够了。怎么要这个人都要不够。不知从什么时候开始，每当他占据着Krist的身体，他就像是一个欲求不满的莽撞青年，不管多少次都要不够。

Singto抱紧了krist的腰身，抱着还在高潮余温的krist起身下床。krist被他钳制着只能踮着脚尖站立，对方的柱身还插在他后面，顶着他要他往前走。他浑身发软站都几乎站不住哪里走得动，每次腿一软要向前倒去，singto就将他紧紧抱回。再狠狠地冲撞一下。

他们的房间是海景房，透过整片的落地窗能将海景尽揽入眼。暴雨无情地拍打在玻璃窗上，流下道一道蜿蜒的水痕。Singt抓住krist两条细白的手按在玻璃窗上。大腿强势地挤入他双腿之间，将他禁锢在自己怀中的方寸之地再次猛烈撞击起来。

 

这个姿势让Krist逃无可逃，狂风骤雨与他仅有一扇玻璃窗之隔，雨水拍打在玻璃上，水痕清晰地沖击着他的视网膜，就仿佛在他脸上流淌似得，股间的巨刃在自己收缩的后穴里进进出出把的，干得他刚刚发泄过的性器又硬了起来，硬挺的柱身贴在玻璃窗上留下一道淫靡的浪迹，而他背后的在他最难以启齿的地方冲撞研磨，让他发出让人听了要面红耳赤的呻吟声。

Singto将人抵在玻璃窗上操弄，他摆过对方的脸，低头吻上流满唾液的嘴唇，舌头探进口腔，吞掉对方一声高过一声的骚哑呻吟，他的双手插入krist的双手间与他十指紧扣。

“嗯、嗯～”

singto顿时将身下的人按得更紧，一口咬在krist的肩膀上，野兽似的将牙齿钉进了对方的皮肉。

“啊~啊～””

疼痛这时带给Krist的是身体的加倍敏感，他不停的震栗、吟叫、喘息，直到快感灭顶，才又射了出来。

Singto吻了下krist依旧低喘颤栗的红唇。亲吻他圆润的肩头，他吻得轻柔，下身却动的厉害， krist觉得自己被撞的似乎就要随着身体的律动落入漫天大雨中。

“啊～哈…P，快…啊…我要…啊～”

krist趴在窗边，满脸水渍，他不记得自己这是第几次射出来了。这次射出来的精液都变得逐渐稀薄。地毯早就被他们弄脏，到处都是他们滴落的淫液。

Krist再次高潮好一会儿之后，singto才几个猛撞射进他埋在他体内的深处，再一次喷射进他体内，灌满了他发疼空虚的后穴。

两人呼吸交织，肢体依旧纠缠，沈承瑾累得无法动弹，  
两人疊在一起平复着呼吸。片刻后，singto渐渐恢复了力气，探头亲了亲对方湿润的侧脸，将他揽进怀里，温柔细致地爱抚他。结束之后的krist像是被从水中捞出来样，浑身都是湿漉漉的汗水和精液

“kit，我抱你洗去澡”

低哑性感的嗓音回旋在Krist的耳朵里，他懒洋洋地任人抱着，连话都不想说。他也没力气说话。

singto将人放进浴缸中泡着做清理的时侯没忍住又要了他一回，等到将人抱回到床上时krist已经筋疲力尽睡着了。

Singto心满意足的亲了亲krist。亲了一下没忍住，又亲了好几下。直到krist抬手无意识的挥了几下才停下来。

“P，不要了，要睡觉。”

Singto差点又krist这副可怜兮兮的模样给引诱成狼了。

“好好好，我不吵你，睡吧。我以后努力做到不矢约，但是不吵你睡觉是不可能的了。谁让我的宝贝这么诱人。晚安，我的kit。”

Singto将人拉入怀里，拉高被子盖住两人心满意足的睡觉。至于他弟弟明天的气火，明天再说吧！


End file.
